


Black and Blue

by scarletromanoff



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marauders Era - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, James Potter - Freeform, Lily Evans - Freeform, M/M, Marauders, Maruders Era, Peter Pettigrew - Freeform, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletromanoff/pseuds/scarletromanoff
Summary: Samantha Maynes is not a normal fifteen year old girl. She is a witch and attends Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry with some of the most well known witches and wizards. It is her fifth year and she's starting it off with some of her best friends. James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. Also known as the Marauders. As the year goes on and as she and her friends transition into their sixth and seventh year, the five of them will have tons of difficult, humorous, sad, and weird adventures together. One of the wizarding world's biggest enemies and his followers will be a problem, but maybe even someone of their own could also be a problem?





	Black and Blue

It was Samantha's first day of fifth year. Her family and herself were headed to Kings Cross so they could load onto the train to Hogwarts. She was pushing her cart while holding her little sister and her brother sat on her trunks when they made it to the platform between nine and ten.

"Hold on!" Sam whisper-shouted while running through the brick wall and onto platform nine and three quarters. She pushed her cart around looking for familiar faces. She spotted a certain someone who was standing tall over the crowd.

"Remus!" She shouted running over to him and left her cart behind along with her siblings. As soon as he heard her, he turned in her direction looking for her. He spotted Sam and ran towards her. They crashed into each other while trying to hug.

"I've missed you." She breathed out tightening the hug.

"I've missed you too, Sammy." He replied while hugging back tight as well.

"How's the nights of the moon been?" Sam whispered to him.

"Same as usual. Earned a few new scars." He said pulling away and pointed his face. He had a healing cut above his right eye and another on his left cheek. Sam traced them with her fingers and hugged him again. It was a quick little one before she pulled away again.

"Have you seen the others?" She asked looking around.

"Not yet, I've been looking though. Probably going to be late." He replied looking at his watch and then around the station.

"You forgot something." Sam heard a voice from behind her say. Her mum and dad were pushing her cart with her three brothers and her three sisters beside them.

"Sorry, I came to see Remus." She said pointing at him.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Maynes." Remus piped up from behind her. 

"Oh, hello, Remus dear." Her mum smiled happily and opened her arms to him. He stepped up and gave her a hug and he shook her father's hand.

"Mum! Dad! Sam!" A voice called behind them. Sam turned to see the one and only, James Potter.

"Jamie!" She said happily and brought him into her arms. He picked Sam up and twirled her.

"I've missed you!" He shouted.

"You live next door!" Sam shouted back with a laugh.

"You were supposed to say "I've missed you too, James!", but no, gotta ruin the moment." He said setting Sam down.

"It's kinda hard to miss you when we see each other every day. You were even at my house this morning!" She said while laughing at him and how he was mental.

"Mum and dad, nice to see you." He said going over hugging her parents. He claimed that they were his parents as well and that Fleamont and Eumphemia were also Sam's parents. Their families were close like that. They've lived right beside each other even before they were both born. Fleamont and Eumphemia came around the corner and Sam ran and hugged them. They went over and talked to her mum and dad when Sam felt an arm on her shoulders. She looked up and seen the long hair and immediately knew who it was.

"Sirius!" She shouted and turned and hugged him. He returned it with a smile.

"Lovely to see you again, Samantha." He said rubbing her back and she pulled away. He looked different.

"Did you do something with your hair? New conditioner?" Sam asked staring at it.

"Yes, I had to use Regulus' this morning, I ran out of mine and mum wouldn't let me leave the house to go buy some more." He said rolling his eyes.

"Did they come?" James asked after giving Remus and Sirius both a hug.

"Of course they came, had to send their sweet and precious little Regulus off. They wouldn't miss it for the world. He thinks it's rather annoying and so I think it's funny." He said once again rolling his eyes at his stupid family. Sam has always hated the Blacks, except for Sirius of course. Regulus wasn't that bad, either.

"Where's Peter?" Remus asked while looking around for him.

"Right here." Someone said from behind them.

"Peter!" They all said at the same time and bombarded the small boy with hugs. He almost fell down. After hugging him, Sam spotted a certain red head and took off in that direction.

"Lily!" Sam shouted and Lily turned around when she was two inches from her and they fell over from the force of the hug.

"Sam!" She called back as they hugged on the ground. The other Marauders came over to see them literally rolling on the crusty station platform.

"Lesbians." Sam heard Sirius say under his breath.

"Hey! I wouldn't be talking if I were you. Everyone here knows you're gay for James." She said pointing a finger at him and then she helped Lily stand up. He just scoffed as everyone nodded in agreement.

"As if, if I would choose anyone it would of course be Remus." He said slinging an arm over his shoulder. Remus just rolled his eyes and shoved his arm off.

"You don't love me anymore?" Sirius dramatically said as he put his hand over his heart for more effect.

"Are, are you saying we should get a divorce?" He asked looking at Remus who was amused but clearly not showing it for reasons. He stood silent.

"I'm taking that as a 'yes' than. I won't miss you, I've actually already moved on. James Potter, will you marry me?" He asked getting down on one knee. He pulled out a licorice wand that he tied into a circle to look like a ring. She thought he either is always prepared for every situation or was just hungry. James clasped a hand over his mouth and nodded his head vigorously. Sirius placed the ring on his finger and stood up and lazily slung an arm over his shoulder. They all just shook their heads at the two while chuckling a bit. The train's whistle rang through the station. They went and grabbed their trunks and hopped onto the train after saying farewell to their parents. They sat in their compartment that they always sit in and placed their trunks on the racks above and took a seat.

"Sam, I'm going to go look for Marlene, Dorcas, and Alice. I'll see you when we get there." Lily said waving off while opening the door.

"Evans, wait!" James call after her. She turned around annoyed.

"What Potter?" She shot daggers at him.

"Go out with me?" He asked hopefully.

"Sod off." She said storming out.

"Nice try." Sam said patting him on the back comfortingly. Sirius laughed and Peter chuckled a bit. Remus had his face stuffed in a book of course, but a smirk appeared as he was reading.

"So how has your guys' summer been?" Peter asked them while pulling out a cauldron cake from his pocket.

"Well. I've baby sat all summer. I've also read books, listened to a bunch of muggle music, and done stupid things with James." Sam listed off as she stared at James after saying the last part.

"They weren't all stupid." He protested.

"James, we almost got arrested four times. Lyings a sin, Jamie." She said ruffling his hair. He shoved her arm away and grabbed the spoon Peter was currently using to eat something else with and frantically fixed his hair in it as if Lily would walk in any second and would see his hair looking like that. Sam just rolled her eyes and laid her head on the window. 

"Well, I've read books, bought some new books, read those, howled a couple times, and then bought some new books which I brought with me." Remus explained and which he did a little howl at the end and then got back to his book but still listened.

"I have gotten yelled at all summer. 'Regulus makes good grades' 'Regulus is in Slytherin' 'Regulus isn't a blood traitor' 'Are you serious' in which I replied 'yes' and proceeded to get screamed at again. It was rather fun. Mostly hid up in my room for most of the day. Had to go to a bloody stupid reunion and the only enjoyable part was that Andromeda was there and we talked about our dysfunctional lives." Sirius told with a smirk and they laughed at his spot on Walburga Black impression.

"Um, I didn't do much. I laid around and ate some food. Not necessarily fun, but ya know. I did travel around a bit with my father but nowhere that great."  
Peter shrugged as he told what he did. Poor thing hardly does anything for his summers.

"Well, I apparently did stupid stuff all summer according to Samantha here. I went to see my uncle, in Paris and then Sam and I went to an abandoned building that was blocked off but we snuck in. We ventured around and unknowingly set off an alarm and didn't start running to the cops got there. It was pretty fun. But yes, we almost got arrested." James admitted to his crazy summer that Samantha said that it was.

They were just passing over the bridge. The sound of the train on the tracks lulled her to sleep. Later on, she heard several laughs. Sam just peaked her eyes open a bit, but not enough for someone to notice.

"She's going to murder you guys when she wakes up." Remus said to them. Sirius and James hovered overtop of her. They had unknowingly found some muggle markers in Sam's bag and decided to see what they did. She sat straight up and pulled her wand out and pointed it at their faces.

"What in Merlin's name did you do?" She asked moving her wand from James' to Sirius' face. They just laughed and sat back down.

"Remus, what did they do?" Sam asked him sitting up straighter and feeling around on her face.

"They drew on your face." He calmly said. Not even glancing up from the book he was currently reading, Hogwarts: A History. Sam grabbed the spoon from Peter like James did and looked at her face. Words and pictures covered her face and so she read them.

Profanities and disturbing pictures were on there. She glared at the two hard. With a simple flick of her wand all the writing was gone and she calmed down a bit. 

"I'm sorry." James said coming in for a hug. She sighed and gave him one back.

"You're forgiven you tosser, and Sirius, watch your profanity damnit." He just rolled his eyes.

"We should change into our robes." Remus said closing his book and reaching for his trunk. He along with the others got theirs down and set them on the seats and started grabbing their things. Somehow Sam's got pushed to the very back and she could barely touch the handle. She stood up on her tiptoes and she still couldn't get a good grip on the handle.

"Can you not reach it short stack?" Sirius laughed at her as he stood up with his robes in hand.

"I can reach it just fine." Sam retorted back at him.

"Oh yea, than why don't you have it already?" He snickered and laughed at her. She stomped on his foot hard and kneed him in the stomach.

"Wingardium Leviosa." She whispered and her trunk floated in the air until she sat it down on the seat. The boys dragged Sirius out by his feet so Sam could change. She guessed she kneed him pretty hard. Sam quickly changed and stepped out so the boys could change. Peter slid open the door notifying her she could come back in. Sam sat down and draped her legs over Remus' lap and she looked at Sirius.

"Oh, and just so you know, I could actually reach it, but I was just too lazy to have to reach all the way back there and grab it." She gave that one look and he just rolled his eyes and stared out the window.

"Oh Merlin, we almost forgot to plan our beginning of the year prank!" James blurted out. They all gasped since they forgot to do so.

"Ideas, ideas, ideas. That's what I need. Peter, what do you got?" He asked pointing a finger at him while he sat on the edge of his seat. Peter thought for a moment. Eventually he shrugged and shook his head.

"Um, Sam, anything?" He bit his lip in worry. She thought for a while before answering. 

"Ok, how about we set off fireworks in the Great Hall? They would be all house colors. Once the fireworks are over and the first years are amazed, McGonagall gives us detention in her room for tomorrow at eight?" She asked/explained as she was eating a cauldron cake that Peter gave her.

"Sounds good for today, but we need a better one for tomorrow," James said whilst grabbing out some parchment and a quill with his ink bottle to write down some ideas for tomorrow's prank.

"I thought it was a bit simple but apparently you guys like it." Sirius shrugged before speaking again. Sam glared at him. "James, you got the stuff?" 

"I should have it all." He said while grabbing a bag and opening it. He stuck his whole arm in digging around the "small" bag.

"No." He pulled out something.

"No." Once again, wrong thing.

"No." Also, wrong thing.

"Aha!" He pulled out several tubes. One was labeled: Red. Another: Green. And the other two were: Yellow and Blue.

"Ok, so we take them and sneak in the Great Hall before the feast and sorting and set them up by the tables based on color. To accomplish that part, we need the cloak. Then after we eat, Peter will say a spell setting them off, and then we get detention. Correct?" Remus asked as he ran through the plan.

"Correct, but how are we getting in there before everyone else since we have to take the carriages in?" Peter asked confused a bit.

"Well, instead me boarding a carriage, I could possibly be the first off the train and run through the trail and up to the school unnoticed with the cloak on." Sam suggested.

"But, are you fast enough?" Sirius smirked his signature smirk.

"Shut your trap, Black." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I can probably run faster than you."

"Okay, new plan. Samantha and I are both running to the school and setting up the fireworks." He said while James got the Invisibility Cloak out of his trunk. They were just a few minutes from Hogwarts now.

"Alright Black, let's go." Sam said putting the fireworks into a satchel. She put the Invisibility Cloak over herself and she held up the other end for Sirius to get under. Once he was under and they made sure they were completely invisible and James assured them, they went to the door to exit. They waited a few minutes until they were going to open the door.

"I'm going to beat you." Sirius whispered to her as he ducked down to her height considering he was very tall.

"Oi! Hush they could hear!" She whispered shouted to him.

"Says the person who basically just screamed." He whispered again but kind of louder than this time.

"We can't necessarily race because what if the cloak falls off and we get exposed?" She widened her eyes in worry. She didn't want to ruin the prank just because she wanted to prove to Sirius she was faster than him. 

"So? Even more fun. It means that we get to run faster and I get to beat yo-" He shut up immediately when he heard the door open and Hagrid stood by it.

The two jumped out when they heard the compartment doors start to open. They began running down the path the carriages went down. Sam was one step ahead of Sirius.

"This is fun, isn't it?" She breathed out heavily to him who was behind her a bit.

"I hope you fall arse-over-tit." He grunted and tried running faster.

"Hush you daft cow." Sam smirked as they drew closer to the castle. They could quietly hear the carriages rattle far back behind them.

"Alright then Maynes, you wanna play dirty, we'll play dirty." Sirius smirked and began running about faster and he brushed Sam's shoulder as he passed her a bit. As he went by he made his shoe sling mud back on her. 

"Ugh," She wiped herself off with disgust even though she didn't really mind the mud.

"Okay Black, two can play at that game." She smirked and grabbed two handfuls of mud. She ran up behind Sirius and jumped on his back splattering the mud on his chest.

"Bloody hell!" He yelled in surprise. "Seriously Maynes? All over my robes, you are cleaning them. Not me." He told her even though he knew she wouldn't do them even if he offered her bacon. Bacon's her favorite.

"Am not you tosser. You shouldn't have thrown mud at me first." She continued to hang on to his back considering he wasn't slowing down and she knew that if she jumped off she would be really far behind. 

The castle came into view and they ran across the courtyard and to the doors. Sirius pried it open and barely opened it to where they could both fit through. They shut the door barely making a sound and ran down the corridor to the Great Hall. The doors were already opened so they didn't have to open them. A few of the professors were in there but not really paying attention to anything. Sam opened her bag and gave Sirius the yellow and green muggle fireworks while she took the blue and red muggle ones. They stopped at each table and placed them. They put a charm on them to go off when the word Peter is going to say is said. They ran back out and to the girls bathroom, not Myrtle's bathroom because that would be bad.

"Explain to me why we are in the girls bathroom?" Sirius tilted his head and raised his eyebrows.

"I have to wash my filthy hands off, I can't eat dinner if my hands are a muddy mess." She cleaned them off and turned around to Sirius who took the cloak off. "Black, you should really take better care of your robes, I mean it's the first night back and you already have them nasty and we haven't even ate dinner yet." She fakely said to him with a disgusted look.

"Piss off, bugger." He said in concentration as he was trying to wash the mud off in the sink. It was not working that great, but still came off a tad. 

"Seems like that's working out wonderfully." Sam smirked and patted him on the back.

"I'm scrubbing till my bloody hands fall off." He said through gritted teeth. And he was right, his hands about fell off considering he had to take several breaks.

"Are you done yet? I can hear them coming in." Sam whispered in a hurry and got underneath the cloak.

"Done," Sirius shouted and smiled at his work. Sam grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him under the cloak. They ran to the Great Hall so fast Sirius couldn't even put his robe on. 

Students second through seventh year poured into the room and took their seats at their designated tables. Sam and Sirius took the cloak off and stuffed it into Sam's bag. He slung his arm around her neck to not look suspicious because they do that on the daily. They walked to the Gryffindor table and sat on opposite sides because she knew Lily, Dorcas, Alice, and Marlene would not sit beside the boys.

"So what house do you think Charles is gonna be in?" He asked carrying out a conversation till the rest of the marauders and the girls got over there.

"I'm thinking he's going to be in maybe either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. I think he would be a great fit in either one, but two siblings in my house is enough." She chuckled about her brothers Dylan and Dustin.

"The twins aren't that bad. They're not exactly pricks." He smirked at his words. They heard some loudness coming towards them and figured out what happened.

"Hiya!" James swerved around and sat beside Sam.

"Nope," She said that and shoved him back up. "The girls are sitting here, your arse is sitting over there." He groaned and jumped across the table.

"Mr. Potter!" Minerva McGonagall said from her seat at the professors table.

"Sorry Minnie!" He yelled over to her with a wink to which she just sighed and shook her head. James looked around at his group of friends for a bit.

"What's up with the messy hair and no robe?" He smirked looking from Sam to Sirius. Sam glared at him so hard her eyeballs started to hurt.

"Just asking, you look like you did something suspicious." He chuckled and once again got glared at.

"The hair is from it rubbing against your stupid cloak for a mile." She said trying to fix her two braids.

"And the robe is because someone put handfuls of mud onto it and I had to wash it off in the bathroom but the arsehole didn't give me time to put it back on." Sirius said as was putting it on.

"Okay then." James ran a hand through his hair.

"Now James, no flirting with Lily. We are going to have a civil dinner. Do you like being called a prick and a bullying toe rag? I think not. So just be you without being you. Don't even compliment her, don't even talk to her unless she speaks to you first. And that goes for all of you, as much as I like seeing you guys fight because it's amusing, I'd much rather not have you fight tonight. Got it? Okay, here they come." She harshly told them and then changed her mood when the other Gryffindors walked over.

"Sam!" They all shouted with the exception of Lily who had already seen her. Marlene, Dorcas, and Alice bent down and hugged her since she was sitting on the bench.

"It's so good to see you guys again. How was summer?" Samantha asked them as she motioned for them to sit. They were kind of hesitant but eventually sat down.

"It was fun from what everyone has said. How was yours?" Marlene asked as she fixed her robes better.

"Oh you know, the usual, babysit, read, repeat." Sam laughed and started kicking the boys from underneath the table. They needed to stop being awkward she thought.

"WHAT!" They said at once and she glared daggers at all of them.

"Hi girls." They said awkwardly and randomly started looking off all over the Great Hall.

"Hello boys." The girls looked at each other and said as equally awkward. It was a good thing the first years came through the door lead by McGonagall. They went to the front of the room and stood in front of the Sorting Hat which rested upon a stool. The hat sang its sorting song and then McGonagall got out her parchment and began calling off names.

"Alstridge, Cassiopeia." Was the first name called. The little blonde girl walked nervously up to the stool where the hat was placed upon her head. Moments later the sorting hat called out.

"RAVENCLAW." The Ravenclaws all cheered and clapped loudly as they welcomed Cassiopeia to their house. Several names and houses later, Minerva called out "Maynes, Charles" and everyone who was sitting with Sam was on the edge of their seats. The hat thought and made very strange facial expressions as he spoke to Charles and eventually made a decision.

"I think you would do great in, HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat exclaimed loudly and twelve Gryffindors (Marauders, Lily, Marlene, Dorcas, Alice, Dylan, and Dustin) and Hufflepuff house and two Ravenclaws (Iris and Amara) all rose to their feet and applauded and cheered. The boy blushed as he walked to his seat as he had so many people cheering for him. Dumbledore came to his stand and spoke his words of wisdom.

"Finally, I'm starving." Sam whispered to her friends who agreed with her once he finished.

"Let the feast begin." He spread his arms wide as the food appeared on the trays and plates and goblets were filled with pumpkin juice.

"Hippogriff," Sam whispered to Peter who nodded.

"HIPPOGRIFF!" Peter shouted and moments later fireworks colored red, yellow, blue, and green went up in the air surprising everyone. All the students watched in awe as they brightly colored the room.

"Hear, hear!" Sam, Sirius, James, and Peter called out causing Dumbledore to smile once the fireworks ended.

"Detention, all five of you. My room at eight tomorrow." McGonagall called out to them over the chatter. Dumbledore looked at her and shook his head.

"It's their first day back, let them have some fun Minerva." He smiled at her and waited for her response.

"Fine, Albus. Never mind the five of you. Next time is detention though. You should thank your headmaster for no punishment." She concluded with a slight smile.

"Thanks professor!" They all called out.

Everyone grabbed food left and right and piled up their plates. The boys and girls at the table of friends were eating like hogs except for the ones who were not part of the marauders. Sam's friends laughed at her while she ate everything so fast.

"Sammy, slow down. You'll get choked." Alice chuckled at the lust for more food that was in her friend's eyes. The boys were basically eating the same way. Remus had everything with meat in it piled up on his plate and Sirius, James, and Peter had a mix of everything on theirs. When they finished their meals, they all treated themselves to some treacle tart.

"I'm stuffed. I knew I shouldn't have split that last piece if treacle tart with you, Peter." Sam said rubbing her stomach as were the others who ate like pigs.

"You may now follow your house prefects up to your dormitories. First years in the front." Dumbledore announced and up everyone went from their tables. The Gryffindor prefects led them up to the Fat Lady portrait and explained that the password was 'Honeysuckle'. 

Once everyone was inside the common room, most went up the girl's and boy's staircases to their dormitories. Sam's friends went on up after parting from her and so she stayed with the boys.

"I feel like I'm about to burst." Remus plopped down on the couch and casted a quick spell and lit up the fireplace.

"So am I, Remus. Peter shouldn't have convinced me to eat a shit load of treacle tart with him." Sam sat down beside him and soon sat down Sirius. Peter and James took the two armchairs.

"Oi, you didn't have to agree to it you wanker." He pointed a finger at me and relaxed in his chair a bit.

"I had way too much chicken." Sirius laid his head on the armrest and his long arse legs on top of Sam and Remus.

"Remus, will you be a dear ex-husband and rub my feet?" Sirius kicked his shoes off and wiggled his toes in his socks.

"Sod off, Black." He laughed and shoved his feet off him.

"Samantha will you be a de-" she shoved him off the couch completely and took his spot and stretched out.

"No."

"Ow, you arse." He rubbed his elbows and stood back up and sat on Sam's feet after shrugging when she wouldn't get up.

"Are you comfortable?" She sarcastically asked him.

"Very. Are you?" He smirked and got 'comfier'.

"Oh, it feels wonderful." Sarcasm dripping from every word she said. James got up from his seat and went over sat on her knees.

"Are you serious? I swear to Merlin if you make the jo-" If looks could kill, he would be six feet underground.

"Of course not, he is." He turned and pointed to Sirius who started laughing. They high-fived each other and guess what happened next? Peter came over and sat on her thighs.

"Why the hell do you guys think I'm a bloody couch?" I asked and they just laughed. I felt a tingling on my feet and realized Remus was rubbing them. When I relaxed, the three noticed something so Sirius looked and seen Remus rubbing on my feet.

"So you'll rub her feet, but not mine!" He threw his hands in the air almost hitting James in the face.

"Did you have three idiots sitting on you? No. She deserves a foot massage." Remus continued rubbing even with the look of betrayal on Sirius' face.

"I think I'm going to bed guys. Goodnight idiots, get off me." The three hopped up in sync and the four boys said goodnight as she climbed the girl's staircase while they climbed the boy's. 

She got in her pajamas and climbed into her four poster bed in her room she shared with Alice, Dorcas, Lily, and Marlene.

The boys reached their room they shared with Frank Longbottom and all got into their beds after changing. 

It was nice to finally sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this probably has a million typos but oh well. I am also a writer on Wattpad (oELIPSISMo) but I thought I'd try this out. I probably won't update for awhile because school is a struggle and this book isn't yet published on Wattpad sadly. I don't take hate well so if you have a problem or something with this story then please leave. Thank you.
> 
> Ella


End file.
